Blue (MM)/Quotes
'Chat' *"Pop Hank in the shop? Ask Ellen about him. I don't want to chit-chat." *'When shown your baby:' "I have a bit of trouble with kids." *'If married to someone: '"After marriage, don't stay out late or loaf about. No sympathy if you get disliked." 'Weather' *'Rainy day below 5 hearts: '"Lousy rain." *'Rainy day at least 5 hearts: '"Animals really hate getting wet by the rain. No matter what, never leave them outside." 'Gifts' *'Loves Line: '"Is it okay for me to have it? Thank you. I like it." *'Likes Line: '"I like this, but you don't have to give me stuff pointlessly." *'Neutral Line: '"...Thank you." *'Dislikes Line: '"Is this harassment?" 'Heart Lines' *'0 heart line:' "You can't raise animals without a barn. If you're going to raise chickens, buy a coop." *'1 heart line:' "Forgetting to feed chickens and cows leave you without eggs and milk." *'2 heart line: '" On nice days, take the animals out for gazing. But let the chickens back in the coop or they won't lay eggs." *'3 heart line:' "Try and stay with the dogs as much as you can. They get lonely. Oh, and don't feed them any onions." *'4 heart line: ' *'5 heart line:' "There's no limit to people's desire. When they get one thing they start wanting the next new thing. I think that's why we're able to hang tough..." *'6 heart line:' "I think having goals in life is important. But I don't know about being swayed by those goals." *'7 heart line:' "I plan to make the ranch bigger and raise many animals. Your farm won't stand a chance." *'8 heart line:' "You've got quite a bit of spirit. At first I thought you'd leave right away, but you surprised me." *'8 heart line/male character: '"Aren't you going to be at a good age for marriage pretty soon? Go on the attack with a Blue Feather" *'9-10 heart line:' "Are you...having some kind of trouble? I'd like to be of some help. I find myself always thinking about you." *'9-10 heart line/male character: '"There's a person I want to watch over though i get uneasy when I see this person.It's a complex feeling. I'm bad off for not having immunity to this." *'Last line: '"Don't overdo it and collapse." 'Marriage Lines' *'Accepted Proposal: '"Um, hey that's... usually from a man. Here I was going to give one to you. But this isn't a bad thing. Th-thank you." *'After marriage:' "It's a pleasure. For now, let me decide on what to call you. What's good? Nickname... hmm? Well, I'll get used to it eventually." *'Line 1: '"From here on out, let's do our best together." *'Line 2: '"I think there'll be things we don't get used to. But if we do our best, things will work out." *'Line 3:' "Two people who until now lived apart are living together. All kinds of problems will probably come up." *'Parting Line:' "Don't overdo it and make me worry." Category:Magical Melody Quotes